


Ocean Wars

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Shiki has placed the world into chaos. How will Luffy's adventures go? You decide. Challenge story.





	Ocean Wars

**Some time ago, I was inspired by the FFN works of King Abbadon, Dr. Indigo, and alicat54 from their One Piece ventures such as the first chapter of One Piece What-ifs: A Compendium, Botany Bay: All Hail the King, and The Nine Captains respectively to write a challenge story that features a very different One Piece universe. You're see how different as it's told here. It's a bit revolutionary, but I think it's an interesting idea.** **Before I get started, here's a few guidelines of mine followed by a disclaimer.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[OW]**

**Ocean Wars**

**[OW]**

Two years after the execution of Gold Roger, the high-ranking Marines stationed at Marineford were scrambling to find and locate Impel Down's first ever escapee, Shiki the Golden Lion, before he caused any havoc. Unfortunately, during the report Impel Down's staff was sending to them about the breakout, the numerous Marines at Headquarters were soon shocked to learn that Impel Down wasn't in the Calm Belt anymore. It was from then on levitating in the sky. Before Fleet Admiral Kong and those under his command could comprehend what Shiki was trying to accomplish with his Devil Fruit power, they soon received unfavorable terms from Shiki by Transponder Snail.

"For a long time, I believed the East Blue Sea to be a breeding ground of weaklings and nothing else." Shiki began with a tone of melancholy. "But then Roger came and became my most worthy opponent before you fools had the nerve to execute him. During my time in incarceration, that toxic oaf, Magellan, had the gall to say that anyone could become stronger than me with the right environment and training. Therefore, I have decided that you shall all play part in a certain experiment of mine to test what Magellan said had some basis in fact or not." The Transponder Snail captured Shiki's malicious smile when he revealed his ultimatum quite successfully. "And unless you all play nicely, I will be forced to release Impel Down's entire host of prisoners on Marie Jois itself. Now shut up and listen."

The experiment was nothing short of madness as far as the Marines and their superiors within the World Government were concerned. In addition to disavowing all member nations and Naval bases from the Four Blues, the Government also had couldn't lift a finger when Shiki moved entire islands from their original places to different locations all over the world. Not even the Twenty Founding Kingdoms were safe from Shiki's manipulations. Unfortunately, it was either those terms or Marie Jois would face the wrath of monstrous criminals whether they be located at Impel Down's first level or its lowest.

**[OW]**

In the East Blue Sea itself, Monkey D. Garp, a man well known as the Hero of the Marines, was having a rather disheartening conversation with his old friend, Admiral Sengoku, by Transponder Snail.

"So, it's come to this, huh, Sengoku?" Garp said wearily.

Sengoku sighed through the Snail. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but the people in Marie Jois are paranoid as they are controlling, that much is the truth. Now the world will be in even greater chaos than it was when Roger was executed."

"Hopefully, it won't last long, old friend. Shiki will get old after all. In the meantime, I suppose I'll get to handle things my way from now on." Garp smiled at that last statement, even as Sengoku sighed once more in exasperation.

"I was afraid you would say that, Garp. Just please do your old comrades a favor, and don't cause too much trouble."

Garp couldn't restrain a laugh at that. "I can't make any promises, Sengoku, but I'll try. Tell the others I said goodbye."

Sengoku smiled through the Snail. "Farewell, old friend."

The call ended and Garp surveyed Dawn Island from Mount Corvo. It was a shame he wasn't a Marine anymore since he was in one of the Four Blues at the time Shiki made his demands, but if nothing else, it gave him an opportunity to be more down to earth than he had before, especially when it came to his infant charge, Portgas D. Ace. Granted he could move to the Grand Line and reenlist, but Garp had his own goals in mind and that was that. Life in the Navy was fun, but the time had come for something new.

**[OW]**

**Admittedly, I could have done a better presentation with this, but it was the best I could. Just think over the possibilities as depicted here as well as on the works I mentioned and tell me what you think. I can imagine how things would happen if Dressrosa, Upper Yard, and Green Bit were moved to the North Blue as well as Amazon Lily being moved to the East Blue, but that's for you all to decide. At some point, you are all more than welcome to see my FFN chatting associate, FanFictionHunter, who helped iron out some advice for me on this and has some interesting ideas of their own on their profile, especially the one listed as A Voyage Through Deception.**


End file.
